First Kiss on New Years
by ligice76
Summary: sasuke lost his first kiss to naruto or did he? SasukexSakura [oneshot new years fic]HAPPY NEW YEAR!


First Kiss on New Years

Ligice76: Hi another festive one-shot for all you people out there! Thanks for reading my Christmas special! **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But Naruto owns me! I'm willing to be in the Naruto series!

----------

**SMASH!**

Their lips connected.

The two boys separated as soon as the smashing kiss began. (Forgive the pun.)

"EWWW!" One of the boys spat. His blond hair waving as he shook his head.

The other boy was silent as he rubbed his lips, causing them to crack. (Your lips will dry up and crack if you keep rubbing them… try it if you don't believe me.)

"I'm going to kill you… Naruto!" The one with dark hair hissed out.

"I…I feel killing intent…" The one called Naruto paled.

"**NARUTO….**" The said boy turned his head around, face white with fear.

Sakura, a girl with pink hair and green eyes, gave the first punch. "**NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!" **

_Sakura…Sakura… you don't remember? Naruto didn't steal my first kiss._ Sasuke smirked as he continued wiping his lips.

----------

"Arrghh!" A high pitched scream erupted from a small girl.

Four bullies her age stood over her.

"Look she has green eyes! How creepy…"

"Her pink hair is an eyesore!"

"Her forehead is weird!"

"Let's remove her eyes and shave her hair!" The girl, seemingly their leader, commanded the boys.

The three boys closed in on her sneering all the way.

Suddenly someone jumped in front of the small girl with pink hair.

"…"

The newcomer just stared at the bullies, his onyx eyes gleamed with the setting sun.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" the girl leader, blushed at the sight of the boy.

"Let. Her. Go." Three simple words like that made the girl stutter and call of the bullies.

Unfortunately for her, they decided to retaliate.

"Why should we let her off? Just because of this Uchiha?" The gang members pushed the girl to the floor.

"Hey! Don't hurt anyone!" the Uchiha shouted, startling the boys.

"Well how bout we hurt you then?" They crackled their knuckles as they approached the boy. Their leader forgotten as she made her escape.

"F-fine just don't hurt the girl." Sasuke stood up taller.

The one with the pink hair stared in horror as the other boys proceeded to beat up the one called Sasuke.

For the sake of not letting the small girl of the age of six get hurt, he sacrificed himself.

The bullies finally got bored of beating up the Uchiha.

"Hah! That's what you get of trying to mess with us!"

The boys got over proud of themselves and started sprouting nonsense like 'I beat a Uchiha!' and such.

Sasuke refused to be humiliated anymore he stood up, weak from his injuries and made a few hand sighs.

"**Katon**: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" a huge flame came out of the mouth of that small beaten up boy.

Sasuke covered the girl's eyes as the flame burnt up the boys clothes, leaving them stark naked.

"Haha!" Sasuke laughed as the boys ran away.

The boys became smaller and smaller till they were just dots to Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke removed his hands off the girl's eyes as the boys disappeared into the horizon.

He then peered down at the small girl.

Tears were welling up in those emerald eyes.

She grabbed Sasuke around the waist as she sobbed in to his shirt.

"S-sorry! It's m-my fault t-that you were h-hurt so badly!" she said in between sobs, her voice muffled against his shirt.

Sasuke placed a gentle hand upon her head.

She looked up to his face and burst into another round of sobs.

"h-hey! St-stop crying!" The sharingan user stuttered.

Slowly she stopped crying but an occasional hiccup came from her, the after effects of crying too hard.

"H-hey want to tell me your name?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sakura, **hic **Haruno Sakura." She looked up to him her wide innocent eyes showing all the concern she had.

Sasuke smiled at the girl's innocence. "I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yup. Although my knee hurts a little…" Sasuke's knee was bleeding.

Sakura took off the ribbon that was in her hair and tied it around Sasuke's knee.

"Ouch…" Sasuke let out a shaky breath, pain seared throughout his body.

Finally, after a long while, Sakura tied the last knot. Tightly.

"**OWWW!**"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"SASUKE!" A teen ran up toward the two.

"Itachi Onii-chan!" Sasuke waved.

"Sasuke we have to go now, mom and dad says we have to get ready for the new year's festival. And why are you injured? Did you get into a fight again?" The elder Uchiha took Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke-kun is also going for the festival?" Sakura asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Yup."

"Sasuke! We really have to go now!" Itachi picked his brother up and rushed away, leaving Sakura.

Later at the festival…

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you!" Three people in the huge crowd were seen looking for a seven year old boy.

"Sakura!" another two people were also searching high and low for the little seven year old girl.

Somewhere away from the crowd the two lost people met near a pond of fireflies.

"Sakura! You came for the festival?" the one with the midnight blue kimono asked, the mask in his hair shifted as he tilted his head.

"Yup!" the one wearing the small pink kimono replied.

Both of them walked closer and sat down on the soft grass beside each other.

"The fire flies are pretty!" Sakura pointed.

**BANG!**

"Ah!" Sakura was shocked as she hugged onto Sasuke, her fingers grasping the fabric tightly.

"Sakura look!" Sasuke pointed up.

"Wow!" Sakura's eyes sparkled as the sky lit up with colors. "Beautiful fireworks!"

The bright fireworks burst into many colors in the night sky, illuminating the earth in many shades. The light of the fireflies forgotten.

"Thank you for saving me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura planted a shot kiss on Sasuke's lips, his eyes widened.

"a-ah… I-its no-nothing…" Sasuke's blush blended with the crimson red fireworks.

"I'm lost…" Sakura said out of the blue.

"I'm lost too…"

----------

Ligice76:Haha this was done in 20 minutes! Hope you liked it and happy new year to you!


End file.
